メンマ
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Chapie 3 up! Ini hanya sebagian dari rasa sakitku, aku memang masih mencintaimu tapi rasa benciku padamu lebih besar di banding rasa cintaku. Warn: Chapter pendek! Typo! YAOI! Dll...
1. Chapter 1

メンマ

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

SasuNaru

SasuHina

original fiction by damedamenokodamekuchan

.

.

.

Rambut berwarna pirang itu bergoyang lembut, sesekali menampar pipi tan dengan goresan tipis yang menghiasi pipi kiri dan kanannya. Mata sewarna langit itu menatap lurus padatnya aktivitas manusia diantara deretan gedung-gedung tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di bawah sana.

Lengannya masih bersidekap di depan dada.

'Aku malas untuk pergi...' batinnya.

Melirik jam tangan berwarna silver yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, membuatnya menghela nafas berat.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menuju almari di dalam kamar, menyudahi kegiatan 'menikmati padatnya aktivitas manusia kota'. Ia memilah jas-jas yang bergantung di dalam sana, memilah yang paling sesuai dengannya, mengambil dan melepasnya dari anggar besi yang masih menggantung didalam almari, kemudian memakainya sambil mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

Ia menyisir rapi rambut berwarna nyentrik miliknya.

Setelah merasa ok, ia mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja di dekat ranjang, melihat sekejap kamar itu, mematikan lampu yang menerangi kamar, kemudian menguncinya.

.

.

.

''Terima kasih kau sudah datang,'' ia hanya memasang senyum kecil di wajahnya menanggapi basa basi yang di lontarkan oleh pria setengah baya di hadapannya.

''Sama-sama, tuan Hiashi. Saya merasa sangat tersanjung menerima undangan dari anda,'' balasnya dengan setengah hati.

''Aku dengar perusahaanmu yang di Singapore sedang berkembang pesat? Aku rasa orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Naruto.'' diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil dari pria setengah baya itu.

''Ha ha, anda terlalu memuji saya, tuan.'' ekspresinya boleh saja terdengar bahagia namun jauh di dalam hatinya jujur ia muak.

''Ayah, acaranya akan segera dimulai,'' seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat panjangnya berdiri kaku setelah ia menyampaikan apa yang di katakan pembawa acara kepadanya beberapa saat lalu. Mata tanpa pupilnya sedikit melebar begitu melihat sosok pirang di hadapannya.

''Baiklah, ayah akan segera kesana,'' pria setengah baya itu memberi senyum perpisahan kepada Naruto sebelum berbalik menghilang menuju ke belakang panggung.

Setelah kepergian Hiashi, dua sosok itu hanya diam tanpa berucap satu kata pun, sampai...

''Aku tidak tahu kau datang,'' pemuda tanpa pupil itu memulai lebih dahulu.

Naruto, sosok pirang yang menggenggam segelas wine di tangannya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, ''Aku tak ingin datang, tapi karena aku harus terlihat profesional, jadi...aku disini,'' jawaban itu sama sekali tak menuntaskan rasa penasaran yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tanpa pupil di hadapannya.

Melihat ekspresi wajah Neji yang tak puas akan jawabannya, ia mengatakan sesuatu sebagai tambahan,''Aku datang untuk menghadiri undangan yang dikirim kepadaku,'' jelasnya singkat.

''Aku tidak tahu kau diundang,'' pernyataan yang terdengar meremehkan itu hanya mampu membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil, ''Sebaiknya kau jangan tanya padaku mengenai itu, tanyakan saja pada ayahmu itu,''

''Aku harap kau tidak merusak acara ini, Naruto.'' ucapan yang terdengar seperti ancaman.

''Kita lihat saja nanti..'' Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi dari hadapan Neji, meninggalkannya dengan perasaan geram-dan takut.

.

.

.

''Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri datang ke acara ini...''

Naruto hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi kearah pria setengah baya yang berdiri diatas panggung itu. Ia masih setia dengan gelas wine di tangannya. Sesekali menggoyangkan gelas itu sehingga wine pun bergoyang mengikuti alur gerakan pada gelas bening tersebut.

''Aku tak sabar melihat ia menatap kearahku,'' senyumnya licik, menatap kearah dua orang sosok yang berdampingan jauh di atas panggung sana melalui gelas ditangannya.

Baru saja ia mengatakan hal itu, mata _sapphire_ miliknya kini bertubrukkan dengan sepasang _onyx_ milik sosok raven jauh didepan sana.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati.

Ia lebih dulu memutus kontak mata itu, membalikkan badannya sambil menahan seringai yang semakin lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

 **PRANG!**

Suara jatuhnya gelas pun terdengar seiring menghilangnya tubuh kecil sosok pirang itu.

'Naruto...?'

Bersambung

.

.

.

#curhatauthor#

ekkhheemm... met sore all, aku dtg nih... #plakk ga ad yg ngarepin...

uhhh... pertama tama aku pengen ngucapin maaf yg segede gedenya, dengan berat hati aku ngga bisa lagi melanjutkan fic fic sebelumnya...

#eitz jgan ditimpuk dulu akunya...

gini nih, para sobat ff, sejak beberapa bln lalu laptop punyaku itu mati ga bisa di hidpin sama sekali, so data data fic yg udah aku ketik smuany h... ga ada back up, ga ad yg tersisa deh pokokknya... aku udah nyoba beberapa x, tapi tetep ga bisa juga...

dan karena faktor trsbt fic aku yg masih tbc it ga bisa dilanjutkan... udah saking keselnya jd klo buat nulis ulng jujur aku g bkalan dpt feel yg sama...

so i'm terrible sorry for this matter, i hope you can understand...

maka dari itu aku buat fic yg baru...

setidaknya masih bisa memberikan karyaku meskipun bukan karya yg sama~

...

fic ini aku ketik di hp, jadi maaf aj yak klo bnyak typo and pendek...

ini sedikit diambil dari kisag nyata tetangga aku...

.

.

keep review guys~ (ง ˙ω˙)ว


	2. Chapter 2

Bab Pertama

.

.

.

''Ibu...'' manusia mini berukuran setinggi paha itu menengadahkan wajahnya menatap sosok pirang yang dipanggilnya 'Ibu'.

''Kau sudah selesai?'' suara itu mengalun lembut, sebuah tangan tan mengelus kepala hitam manusia mini itu. Yang disentuh merasa senang dibarengi dengan sebuah anggukan-mengiyakan pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan.

''Aku bosan bu...'' ujarnya mengeluh.

''Kenapa?'' tangan tan itu berhenti mengelus kepala hitam si mini.

''Mereka ga asyik diajak main...'' si mini memajukan bibirnya lucu.

''Mereka terlalu lemah bu...'' lanjut si mini.

''Bukan mereka yang lemah, tapi kau yang terlalu kuat bocah!'' usakan kasar di kepala hitam itu membuat si mini merenggut kesal.

''Paman Kyuu!'' teriak si mini.

''Apa?'' delikan marah itu hanya ditanggapi dengan santai oleh sosok berambut merah yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

''Paman Jahat!'' seru si mini tak mau kalah.

Melihat interaksi keduanya, sosok pirang itu terkikik geli.

''Apa dia membanting lawannya lagi?''

''Memang apa lagi yang makhluk berukuran mini ini lakukan?''

''Aku bukan makhluk mini!'' seru si mini tak terima di panggil demikian.

''Kalau bukan mini? lalu apa? cebol? kuntet?''

''Ibuuuuuu!''

''Ck, sudahlah... kalian ini...''

Naruto kini bersusah payah memisahkan kedua makhluk beda warna kepala itu. Tangan tan satunya memegang tangan kecil milik si hitam, sedangkan tangan tan satunya mendorong tubuh si merah.

Ia sudah seperti wasit di sebuah pertandingan sumo.

''Kak Kyuu, ayolah... kenapa kalian selalu saja seperti ini?'' lama-lama ia kesal juga dengan tingkah kakaknya yang temperamental-sangat bahkan.

''Ck'' Kyuubi mendengus, kali ini ia mengalah untuk tidak memancing keributan lagi dengan si hitam mini itu.

''Kali ini kau lolos mini!'' Ujarnya sebelum ia melenggang pergi memasuki ruang tamu.

''Paman Kyuu cemen!'' seru si hitam mini itu tak terima Kyuubi melarikan diri.

Kyuubi mengabaikan kedutan siku-siku yang muncul di dahinya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan si mini.

''Ssstt... kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Menma.'' peringatan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Naruto.

''Habisnya paman Kyuu jahat sama Menma!'' bantah si mini tak terima.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. ''Itu memang sifat dasar pamanmu, Menma...''

''Huu uuhh...'' Menma memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, membuat gemas Naruto.

''Menma sudah makan?''

Si mini itu menggeleng, kemudian mengelus perutnya yang seketika berbunyi.

''Sepertinya ada yang lapar?'' Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara 'kruyuuukkk' dari arah perut kecil Menma.

''Ibuu~'' Menma sepertinya malu.

''Baik, baik, baik... nah ayo kita makan, sepertinya ibu juga lapar~'' Naruto menggenggam tangan kecil Menma, kemudian mengajaknya masuk menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

''Sasuke-kun?'' suara wanita mengalun dengan lembut.

''Hn..'' balas singkat sosok raven yang sudah kembali ke alam nyata.

''Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi, kau melamun,'' pernyataan itu menghentikan sejenak aktivitas si raven.

''Ada apa?'' si raven menengokkan kepalanya ke arah wanita cantik dihadapannya.

''Nanti malam ayah ingin menemuimu,''

''Baiklah...'' si wanita cantik mengernyit.

''Kau bisa?'' tanyanya seolah-olah sangsi akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

''Tentu, tak masalah.'' senyum cerah terlukis di wajah wanita cantik itu.

''Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun,'' dengan riang ia berucap sambil mengecup pipi si raven.

'Apa aku salah lihat?' pikirannya kembali melayang jauh ke acara tiga hari yang lalu, dimana ia melihat sosok yang sempat membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti.

.

.

.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Bab Kedua

.

.

.

''Selamat pagi anak-anak~''

''Selamat pagi Sakura-sensei!'' seru kumpulan makhluk mini di dalam kelas kompak.

Wanita dengan rambut _bubblegum_ itu menyunggingkan senyum senang mendapati murid-muridnya bersemangat di pagi ini.

''Apa kalian sudah sarapan?''

''Sudah, sensei~'' Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya kehadapan para murid.

''Bagus~''

Para murid itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya menatap Sakura.

''Nah, kalau begitu apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang sensei berikan minggu lalu?'' para murid itu langsung diam.

Beberapa diantara mereka menjawab dengan suara mencicit.

''Sudah sensei~'' Sakura mengernyit heran, kemana suara semangat yang tadi? pikirnya.

''Ada apa? Kenapa kalian langsung muram begitu sensei menanyakan tugas?''

Salah seorang murid memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya, ''Itu karena mereka belum menyelesaikannya, sensei!'' ujar anak itu.

Mendengar penuturan anak pemberani itu, Sakura pun mengerti, ''Jadi~ siapa yang belum menyelesaikannya?''

Kira-kira 15 orang murid mengangkat tangannya, sambil menundukkan wajah mereka-takut.

''Apakah tugas sensei terlalu susah?'' tanya Sakura kepada para murid yang mengangkat tangan mereka.

Mereka menggeleng.

''Lalu kenapa belum selesai?'' tanyanya lagi merasa penasaran.

''Menma tidak punya ayah, sensei,'' ujar salah satu anak bersurai hitam.

''Menma hanya punya ibu, jadi Menma tidak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakan ayah Menma,'' papar anak itu.

Meskipun ia mengatakan hal menyedihkan seperti itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak menangis ataupun menampilkan ekspresi sedih miliknya. Ia mengatakannya dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.

''Lalu yang lain?'' Sakura ingin mengetahui alasan murid-muridnya yang lain.

''Aku bingung menceritakan bagaimana ayahku, sensei,'' ujar salah seorang anak.

''Ayahku jarang dirumah, sensei,''

''Ibu tidak suka aku menceritakan soal ayah, sensei,''

dan masih banyak lagi alasan yang mereka katakan. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Sakura memijit keningnya.

'Masalah keluarga...' pikirnya

''Baiklah, kalau begitu sensei ganti tugas kalian, ceritakan saja tentang orang yang paling kalian sayangi, bagaimana?''

''Setuju!'' seru murid-murid itu senang.

'Kasihan mereka, sekecil itu harus memiliki keluarga yang tak lengkap,' ditatapnya para murid yang tengah sibuk dengan kertas mereka dengan pandangan simpati.

.

.

.

''Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?''

Naruto mengangguk, namun matanya masih tetap fokus ke layar kaca di hadapannya.

''Lalu, apa yang terjadi?'' Kyuubi menatap Naruto penasaran, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya duduk dengan kalem sambil mencomot cemilan di dalam mangkuk kaca.

''Kami hanya bertatapan sebentar lalu aku pergi,'' Kyuubi menganga, ''Cuma itu?'' dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Kyuubi jadi kesal dengan tingkah adiknya itu.

''Yakin cuma itu yang kau lakukan, pirang?'' tanyanya memastikan lagi.

''Hanya itu Kyuu~''

''Ck, dasar... kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang lebih heboh sih?'' Kyuubi tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran manusia pirang di sebelahnya.

''Aku malas... dan juga belum saatnya aku melakukan sampai ke tahap itu,'' Naruto mencomot cemilan yang terakhir.

''Terserahlah...'' Kyuubi kemudian diam, menyaksikan film berdarah-darah di hadalan mereka.

'Belum saatnya aku membalas apa yang ia lakukan padaku...' batin si pirang sambil menatap ke arah layar kaca.

.

.

.

bersambung

.

.

.

Hoolaaa~ makasi atas reviewnya ya para sobat-sobat ku semua~

tetep review ya biar bisa aku update~ bila perlu aku update tiap hari~ hehehe~

see you


End file.
